Domina (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Jaeger (husband; deceased) Unnamed daughter (deceased) Ransome Sole (Brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Silver | Hair = Purple | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Domina has red tatto markings over eyes. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Warrior; Clan leader | Education = | Origin = Mutant (Neo) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alan Davis; Terry Kavanagh; Brett Booth | First = X-Men Vol 2 #99 | Death = X-Men: Giant-Size #1 | HistoryText = A member of the race of supermutants known as Neo, Domina was the lover of the Jaeger, or leader, of the Neo. Their child who died when the High Evolutionary removed all mutants' powers, and it was this act that caused the Neo to declare war on both humans and mutants alike after the resulting conflict devastated the hidden Neo community. Their first target was Nightcrawler, who had left the X-Men and was studying to become a priest. He sought out Cecilia Reyes for aid, and together the pair of former X-Men battled Domina's mate who was accidentally slain by Cecilia in the battle. The Neo named Rax became Jaeger in his stead, but Domina made it clear that among the Neo, her will was law. Through a series of unfortunate coincidences, Cecilia, a wounded Nightcrawler, longtime X-Men ally Charlotte Jones, and Archangel became trapped in the same building as the Neo when they were hunting down a ruthless killer named Delgado. Domina had Barbican seal all windows and doors after a scuffle with the X-Men, trying to simultaneously keep them out and trap them inside. Cecilia valiantly volunteered to stay behind and hunt for Charlotte, getting trapped inside with the Neo. Meanwhile, Domina began to practice against gestalts of the X-Men to hone her powers and prepare for her revenge. At her peak, she could defeat the whole team in a few minutes by using the borrowed powers of her Warclan. However, Rax, whose rightful leadership role she usurped, began to formulate a plot for Domina's downfall. First he sought out the monstrous form of Delgado-Charlotte—the two had become fused into one creature by being trapped in the hellish illusions of Tartarus — and struck a bargain with him/her. Then he had Junction teleport him outside of the walls to battle Rogue. He won (or so she let him think) and proposed that she join him in his plan to overthrow Domina, to which she agreed so that she and the X-Men could get inside of the sealed complex. Wolverine and Nightcrawler teleported inside to try and help their friends, and arrived just in time to stop the Delgado creature from killing the young Neo named Elysia. The two men asked if the girl would talk to Domina for them, trying to convince her that her daughter's death was not their fault. But soon a battle broke out between the Neo and the freshly arrived X-Men, which was interrupted by the Delgado creature. Combining their forces to defeat it, Elysia then talked to Domina, convincing her to let the X-Men go. Later, Rax tried to kill Gambit in his hometown of New Orleans to get back in Domina's good graces. Rax employed some dastardly tactics to defeat Gambit and was about to kill him before Domina intervened and spared Gambit's life, calling Rax back to the Warclan. After the Neo finished their quarrel with the X-Men, Magneto approached them to recruit them for the private army he was building in Genosha. He insisted that they serve him and bow down before him, which Rax didn't take kindly to. But his dissent was met with fury as Magneto ripped him to part. Proving himself to be the superior combatant, Domina and the rest of the Warclan genuflected and pledged him their allegiance. Several months later, the villainous Cassandra Nova unleashed her Wild Sentinels on the island of Genosha, killing over six million mutants. It is unknown if Domina died in the destruction. If she survived, it is unknown what effect M-Day held for her. The Neo were as affected by the Decimation as the other mutants. | Powers = Energy Shaping: Domina can generate shaped energy charges that she can weave into any object she can imagine. Power Sharing: Domina is able to borrow all the powers of her Warclan to create a super-powered gestalt. | Abilities = Domina is trained in hand-to-hand combat and the use of firearms. | Strength = Peak Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Neo